User blog:Firefunbro/Velvet's Team Speculation
Introduction So some of you youngins may not know this, but way back when we knew nothing about JNPR I made a series of blogs in which I speculated a lot about them. Aside from my first one I was pretty much totally wrong. But now with the image of Velvet's Team, I have a chance for redemption. As an FYI I am going to cover as much about the team as I can, even going so far as to guess their names. So here we go. The Image Certainly you all have seen it before, but just for reference there it is again. It was released April 9th by Monty to fan the flames of RWBY hype. But yeah there it is, bask in a little bit and look at it yourself before reading what I have to say about it. Analysis Colors and Possible Names So I begin with the far left. By playing with a bunch of tools I found the hexidecimal for her, which is #47251C. Through playing with hexadecimals, and a suggestion from someone in chat, I found the closest equivalent to her color. That color is #402327. The name of that color is dark crimson. "But wait," I hear you saying, "We have a Cinder! Her name was Crimson for a while." To that I have a response. There are so many shades of darker reds that could work as a name. A frontrunner for me is Carmine, as it is a darker red that is clearly a name. If her name isn't based off her color, then I am going to take a shot in the dark and say Lucca, as a nod to Chronotrigger. Now on to the middle, through the same tools I found his hexadecimal, #A35701. His color is hard to pin, but it is obviously some sort of brown. And so, I went to wikipedia and looked up shades of brown that would work as a name. What'd I find? Russet brown is a very similar color, but that name would be too close to Russel. There is a slight chance he is the Umber we all thought Pyrrha would be. Finally, and this is interesting, he could be brown-nose, aka Kobicha. Finally the last person, his is #FEC689. I don't think I needed to go through the same method as I did for the other ones, but I did. His closest color is peach, specifically #FFCC99, or peach orange. I racked my head for awhile thinking about what his name could be, and I saw someone who suggested "James." I thought that that made no sense, then slapped forehead and realized why James. So James gets my full support as a name. Other choices are... I dunno, James is the best choice. Fun fact by the way, a color close to peach orange is called "burly wood," I found that funny. Weapons Ah weapons, my favorite part of RWBY, honestly. I will be skipping Velvet, as I have little to go off of aside from Monty's description from the contest, but will focus on the other three. To make this easier, they will be now called by my top choices for their names, meaning Carmine, Russet, and James. Carmine's weapon is hard to see, although it is possible. All we see is a semi-pointed piece of material by her right leg. My first thought is that it is a bow, and assuming that the midpoint of the bow is somewhere near her waist, the other half of the bow wouldn't peek out from behind her shoulder. The total length of her bow would be over half of her height, meaning it would be a fairly large and powerful weapon. The bowstring would also explain why there seems to be a thin white line in the center of the weapon. "But what about the thing on her hip?" I hear you saying. First off, calm down. Secondly, my guess is that that is her quiver. Yes, quivers are usually slung over your shoulder, but you can also hang them by your hip. Sticking out of the top of her "quiver" is what appears to be a sizeable arrow. I say it is an arrow because the top part seems to have a lot of fletching, although the fletching is disproportionate to the rest of the arrow. Anyways, the only option I can think of is if she dual-wields a blunt weapon and a sharp weapon, with the thing on her hip being the sheathe for a mace of some sort, and the other shape being a blunted tip sword. Russet's weapon is the most obvious, it is some sort of gauntlet with a blade (or guard maybe) running up his forearm. Nothing too different from Ember Celica, unless the gun barrel is inside of the blades for him and aren't shotguns. Although he may have the same classification of weapon and a different fighting style to provide a nice foil to Yang. James has a nice and large polearm. That is apparent, but what type of polearm? My vote goes to glaive or voulge. Why not a naginata like everyone else seems to be saying? The armor James is wearing, plus the shape of the blade, leads me to think he is more Western-inspired, so I doubt they would tack a naginata onto him. So there. Possible Team Names HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no. I don't have enough credible information in order to use for this section. It'd be speculation of speculation of colors I looked up. Discussion Please comment below, and add anything you think I may have missed. Edits So with James I forgot to say why I think it is a polearm and not a great sword. The reason is easy, if it was a great sword then the blade is too thin for the size of his hilt. Also, if you draw a line from the end of one side of the weapon to the other, you notice that the blade isn't perfectly centered. A great sword would most likely be more of a fantasy great sword, so the thickness would be three to four times the hilt's, and the blade would be centered on a sword. Hence why I think it is a polearm and not any sword or great sword. MAJOR EDIT: TEAM NAME So ignoring most of what I speculated before, going off of only the colors I found and the fact that we know Velvet's name, I thought of a possibility for their team name. RVST (Rust) What does it stand for? Russet, Velvet, Sierra, Tanner. Why did I think of it? Russet, as I said, was a decent approximation for the middle guy. Sierra, when looked up as a color, is not very far off from what "Carmine" is, and Sierra is also a name. Tanner, while kinda a stretch, is not that far from a color for what "James" is. So my other idea is their team name is RVST, especially since they all have rusty colors. Category:Blog posts